


Steve Isn't The Problem

by CandyMonroe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Sarah Rogers - Freeform, Sarah doesn't get a long relationship, Scaring Boyfriends, Steve Rogers Daughter, Steve is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyMonroe/pseuds/CandyMonroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Rogers was expected to be pretty damn unapproachable. The whole 6”2, 220lb father with a military background and known for his work saving the world by beating bad guys – human, mythical and extra-terrestrial; it was rather intimidating. Except that Steve wasn’t making it hard; the rest of the team were the problem.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The one where Sarah can't hold a boyfriend because the Avengers are too busy scaring any potential guys away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Isn't The Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monachopsic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monachopsic/gifts).



> Short story based on a conversation with a friend. We discussed how the Avengers would react if one of them had a daughter that wanted to date.  
> I am a horror writer, rather than a crack!fic author and I usually stray away from something like this. However, once I started to write it out, I found I really enjoyed it, and I hope you do too.

A lot of people have assumed that spending time with Captain America’s daughter would be hard. The whole 6”2, 220lb father with a military background and known for his work saving the world by beating bad guys – human, mythical and extra-terrestrial; it was rather intimidating. Not to mention he and his daughter now lived with a team of superheroes in the most heavily guarded tower on the planet. Sarah Rogers was expected to be pretty damn unapproachable.

 

Except that Steve wasn’t the problem. In fact, he wanted to see his daughter happy and enjoying the teenage life in a way he never got to. He actively encouraged Sarah to bring friends to the tower – and what kid was to pass up the opportunity of a film night on Iron Man’s screens; the experience was insane – or hanging out with Hawkeye in the games room, beating the marksman at 1st person shooter games, or barbeques with the God of Thunder who could cook steaks in seconds (even if they were a little well done).

 

No, the problem was the boyfriends, and it wasn’t even Steve’s fault. Dating Sarah Rogers was hard, so hard, because she has a team of superheroes who has doted on her since she was born and they weren’t about to let her go that easily. It started the day she was in her bedroom with the cute boy from Chem class. They were studying, reading up on the last class notes when he kissed her. Her eyes widened and he pulled away all flustered and apologising profusely. He couldn’t meet her eyes.

 

“Sorry, Sarah, I just thought we were… or that you… you just looked pretty.” He’s stuttering, voice higher than usual. “I should just go, I think. Sorry, I’ll see you in cla-“ and then she kissed him. He’s still trying to talk against her lips, but eventually relaxes into it, crawling back onto the bed with her. It takes a while for his hands to tentatively reach out to her, touching the skin of her cheek and brushing the hair away. He smiles against her lips as she giggles a little, before he gets bolder. She leans back on the bed with ChemKid moving on top of her and his hands move down her shirt slowly. He toys with the hem of her shirt, fingers catching in the material and-

 

“Hey, dipshit. She’s 16. Keep hands above the waist. Or on the bed, you know, not touching her at all.”  The voice is tinny, and they pull away from each other sharply with a small gasp. ChemKid is looking towards the door before realising there’s no one there. “Wha-“

 

“Clint! Get out of the vents!” Sarah is looking mortified, pulling a pillow up and throwing it at a wall before standing. “I mean it!” she storms around for a moment, listening to the tinny chuckling that seems to echo round the room. By the time she’s turned back to the bed, ChemKid is part way to the door with his bags.

 

“I’ll see you in class, Sarah. This was... cool.” His face is red and he escapes the room quickly, leaving Sarah to bang harshly at the wall, Clint’s laughter increasing.

 

“DAAAADDDD. CLINT’S WATCHING ME AGAIN.”

 

“BARTON. Do we have to discuss the appropriate way to deal with my daughter _again_?”

 

 ----------------

 

The next time it happens, she gets up from watching a film to go and get snacks from the kitchen. She has barely left the room when someone in a plain tank top and greasy jeans fills the space next to-

 

“James, hi.” Tony Stark holds his hand out to shake, the motor grease on his cheek only emphasising his teeth in his mega-watt grin. James takes the proffered hand in a bemused sort of way, shaking it before responding with his own strained “Hi, Mr. Stark.” Tony doesn’t speak for a moment, fingers dancing over a StarkPad that he pulled from seemingly nowhere. James furrows his brow in mild confusion, opening his mouth to speak but is stopped by Tony raising his hand. He tries again, getting a finger on his lips and a “ah, ah”. There’s another moment of silence where he sits with Tony Stark’s finger on his lips before the StarkPad is down and Tony is smiling again.

 

“Do you watch the news, James?”

 

“I…do. Wh-“

 

“What do you think to the Avengers?”

 

“Uh... they’re cool. Good guys.”

 

“What about Iron Man?”

 

“You? You’re amazing, seriously, you’re probably my favour-“

 

“Would you say I’m badass? Y’know, beating the bad guys on a regular basis, kicking ass, yada yada, tough guy stuff.”

 

“Um, yes. I would say you’re badass.”

 

“Good. Don’t hurt Sarah.” He stands up, catching sight of James’ half full coffee mug. “That’s blacker than Fury’s twisted little heart, you should learn to treat coffee with respect. Taste it, savour it.” He leaves before he gets a response, leaving James wondering whether he had just been threatened or not.

 

He lasted another 2 days, and Sarah got a new Stark Phone as an apology.

 

 ----------------

 

Six dates with Bruce sat opposite them, smiling calmly, and Carl was no more.

 

 ----------------

 

Sarah walks down the spiral stairs, her gown flowing to the ground. The layers are red, white and blue – something she tried to avoid –but she will admit now that the dress is stunning. Sparkles run along one side, the diamantes shimmering in the true tone lighting. For weeks, she has been waiting for this day. Since Seth –Seth! Oh my god, she could die, because how is he that cute? It should be illegal – asked her to the school prom, all she’s been able to talk about is how cute her dress will look next to Seth’s red tie, and the blue pinstriped suit, because people coordinate right? That’s what they do. And now it was. Seth still wanted to go with her; no one had gotten to him. He had laughed at Clint’s comments, he had shared a beer with her Dad…and he was fine.

 

She feels tears pricking her eyes in happiness as she rounds the last few stairs, the dress flowing around her ankles and catching on the stairs behind her like a Disney Princess. Nothing was going to ruin tonight. All she had to do was find Seth. Seth...who should be waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. She takes the last few stairs, her face set in a curious frown until she comes across him in the living area, Natasha perched on the table in front of him with a file.

 

“Look lady, it was one time. I didn’t hurt anyone!”

 

“How sure are you? Can you tell me why Ethan Chadwick started regular therapy sessions after this?”

 

“How would I know? Can I go take Sarah to the prom?” His face is priceless, as though the red head has been berating him for hours. She glances down at the file again, face frowning occasionally and tutting as she reads through. She shakes her head minutely, an eyebrow raised as she glances back up at him.

 

“Not a mathematician then? Or a historian. Nor scientist, chef, actor, musician. No literate skills, nor analysis.” She glances him over. “Do you have behavioural problems? I fail to see how else you could possibly fail gym class. Perhaps you could write an essay on how much you will care for Sarah. She’s stood behind us, waiting for you, by the way. You should probably go before she gets upset. Enjoy prom, guys!”

 

Two days later and Natasha is painting Sarah’s toenails, the assassin herself with a robe on and a towel on her head. “There’s this guy that I found. Ivo Jakovlevs. Good guy, very charming and only a year older than you. He’s good looking. Model material. I think you would get on well with him.”

 

“I’m with Seth.” Her sigh is evident. “Although I’m not even sure on that after you had a talk with him. God, why can’t you people just leave me alone? I’m not a kid.”

 

“Ivo is visiting the country in the next few days if you want to meet him.”

 

“No, I’m- Visiting?! Are you trying to set me up with someone from Russia? _Again_?”

 

“All the best men come from Russia. Very strong, very powerful.” Her face softens a little. “We want to be sure that you’re safe. We want to make sure you don’t end up with someone who is beneath you. It’s just us caring about you.”

 

“But oh my god you guys are so suffocating.” Sarah buries her head behind her arms as Natasha finishes the nails. Black flicks top the shimmering white base and Sarah wiggles her toes, glancing out from behind her fingers. “They look pretty. Thanks. Want me to do yours?”

 

“I wanted to make sure you look good, you’re meeting Ivo at that cute little hipster café down the road at 8. Go get dressed.”

 

Ivo flies back home the next day with the promise of keeping in touch, and Seth breaks up with her a week later.

 

 ----------------

 

The agents are sat around the kitchen table, Steve pacing before them with an exasperated look on his face. “She’s not your kid. She’s mine. I want her to be able to have fun and quite frankly, you’re scaring everyone away. This has to stop.” His fist slams on the table as he leans forwards as he speaks. His eyes meet Clint’s first. “Agent Barton. If I find you in the vents around my daughters’ room one more time, I shall have to take action. It is unacceptable.” He turns away, to grab some files which are then dropped on the table before Natasha. “These were retrieved from your room. You cannot run checks on every single one of her potential boyfriends, nor can you set her up with Russian spies. I expect these to be destroyed, burned, shredded; however you so wish but get rid of them. And any more you have stashed away. These files are extensive and you probably know more about these young boys than they know about themselves. That’s disturbing. Stop checking up on her, and just be her friend.

 

“And you, Tony. Stop threatening to kick their ass. Stop showing them your new weapons.” He holds his hand up as Tony starts to talk. “Don’t try and tell me you’re just being the ‘cool one’. Sarah fell for that. I didn’t. You are calculating, and then telling these innocent boys just how powerful a blast you would need to rip them in two. That’s not ‘cool’, that’s scaring them intentionally.” He sighs, a hand running through his hair as he looks at Bruce. “I don’t even know what you did, but stop it.”

 

There’s a knock at the door and he glances round at the group in front of him. “That will be Seb. Go away. I’m going to meet her new boyfriend and you are not allowed near him.”

 

 ----------------

 

7 years down the line, and there’s a wedding. Steve is stood beside his daughter, tears in his eyes at the white dress. He holds her at arm’s length as a drop spills from his eye and down his cheek. “You look beautiful. My little girl, all grown up.” He presses a kiss to the side of her head as he pulls her into his shoulder and he feels her own happy tears soak his shirt. “Sebastian is a lucky man, and it looks like he dodged the team.” He lets out a slight laugh, her body shaking with laughter against him. The music starts in the room beside them and they pull back from the embrace, both of their eyes shining. “It’s time.” One last kiss to her forehead and they’re stepping through the door.

 

A couple of hours later, he overhears the end of a conversation with Tony Stark. “…almost like a shotgun wedding.”

 

“You insult me. Shotguns are so last century, I prefer replusors.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be appreciated :)


End file.
